Silver Lining
by PerfectPaperHearts
Summary: Her name is Sakura. She's quiet and likes to keep to herself. She's just being Sakura, but to all around her, she's a mystery. Romance. Saku-X-Who? OOCness. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up early, and began to get ready. I brushed my teeth, picked out an outfit and put a kettle of hot water on the shove.

I walked back to my room, still in my pajamas, and looked out my choice of clothes.

There was a black, flowing mini skirt, with hot pink and black striped leggings, which went well with my black wife beater under a hot pink tank top. I began to put them on, before I slipped on a wrist bands on each arm, and applied make up. When that was done, I put on my black converse and grabbed my ipod.

It was still early. I took off the stove, and made a cup of tea.

I lived by myself ever since my parents were killed on a mission to track Ochimaru.

I after I finished sipping the cup, I washed the dish, and left to the academy.

Today we would be placed into our teams of three. I need a team that will stay on track and focus.

I really hope I don't get any of Sasuke's fan girls or any fan boys.

When I got there I was the first one to arrive. I sat in the middle chair of a three people table.

No one really needed to sit there. They all had their _little cliques_ they hung out with. And there were more than enough tables, so I could have one table to myself without anyone going unseated.

I slipped out my ipod and began to play music as I rested my head on my fore arms. Ten minutes later, I felt a gust of wind pass me, as a familiar scent hit my nose.

While I sat with my head down, I felt intense eyes starring at me.

I snapped my head up a glared, "What?!" I asked, venomously.

Uchiha Sasuke looked at me with a smirk.

"Nothing," he said as he began to return the glare.

"Ok, well leave me _alone_!"

People began to start filing in as I put away my ipod. Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's desk and stared at him menacingly… or at least I think that was what he was going for.

At that moment, someone knocked Naruto forward, causing his lips and Sasuke's to collide. Everyone was in shock for a second, before the old an unpleasant screech, and all the guys started laughing.

I couldn't help but chuckle when I looked at the all around atmosphere. I looked at Sasuke who's face was completely red, "WHAT?!" He asked/yelled.

"_Nothing,_" I said mockingly.

I looked over to see all the girls cornering Naruto.

_Poor Naruto, he's probably emotionally scarred, and going to get jumped by about twenty girls._ I thought.

_**I hate to admit it, but we can't let them kill him,**_ Inner said.

_Why not?_ I asked.

_**Because, I have a feeling he's on our team.**_

_What gave you that idea? _

_**I have no idea,**_she said shaking her head.

_Fine, _Ithought inwardly sighing.

All the girls were flying toward Naruto, when I appeared in between them, causing them to back up a little.

"Move!" a girl snarled.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be his first!" Ino shouted,

"He must die!" Someone else screamed.

Naruto, behind me, was practically shaking in fear.

"I could move," I said with a smirk, "But, I thought I should point out, you are trying to kill someone who did this by accident, but all of you are going after Sasuke purposefully, so instead of clawing Naruto, you should be clawing at yourselves,"

They all glared at each other, before Ino said, "That's so stupid… yet so true," and then they began their attack each other.

I smirked and looked at Naruto, "you owe me one," I whispered, he meekly nodded and seat him self into the chair beside to mine.

Iruka walked in, the girls pulled themselves from _World War 3_ and seated themselves down.

"Okay, I have the groups," Iruka said. "Ino, Shikamaru and Choji," Ino was practically fuming at the words.

"Hinata, Kiba and Shino," Hinata's eyes narrowed and look at the blond sitting nest to me briefly.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke," Naruto jumped up happily, Sasuke didn't move, and I frowned slightly.

_Great… I got the idiot and the robot… I am so dead._


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch I sat under a cherry blossom tree, and ate an apple. I decided to get up and take a stroll. I was passing by an old hut, when I heard muffles and saw strange shadows. I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk in. I looked over the corner and saw Sasuke tie up "Naruto", with a satisfied smirk. I shook my head, amused, as "Naruto" turned into a log and tied up Sasuke. I thought this would be the best time for me to make my appearance.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, making my presence known.

They both turned to me and before anyone could blink, Naruto was tied up next to Sasuke and they were both leaning against the wall.

"Okay," I started, "Let me make this very clear. Stay out of my way. I know you two have a stupid, petty, "I'm-better-than-you" competition, just make sure it doesn't cut into my training time. You can't get along? Learn to get along. Read a manual, research it, go on a date, I don't care. Just do it, got it?" I growled menacingly.

They both quickly nodded their heads obviously scared.

"Good," I said, with a fake cheerful smile.

I threw a kunai at both of them and they froze, it cut the ropes without touching them.

"Get up," I said solemnly.

"How did you aim so perfectly?" Sasuke asked.

"Practice,"

"And how did you tie me up so quickly?" Naruto said contributing to the quiz fest.

I sighed, "Practice,"

"How can I learn hot to do that?" It was Naruto who asked.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, like every other time, I just said "Practice,"

The next morning, we were supposed to meet our new "sensei". Yay… (Note the sarcasm…)

Naruto was setting up a prank, Sasuke was sitting there doing nothing, and I was basically just listening to my music.

Five minutes Naruto set up the trap, our sensei walked through the door, and the chalky eraser hit him on the head… how oh-so clever, that prank of Naruto's. **(A/N: You probably didn't get that, did you?)**

Anyway, Naruto bursted out laughing, Sasuke had this look that read "wtf?!", and my expression didn't change that much.

"How do I say this…?" sensei started, "My first impression of you guys is… I hate you."

As you expected, everyone sweat dropped.

We went out side and Kakashi decided we should introduce ourselves.

Kakashi-sensei started, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams…I have a few hobbies. Now it's your turn."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," my blond team mate began, "I like cupped ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more! I have the three minutes that I have to wait for after I put in the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare ramen cups! And my dream is to become greater than the hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers to recognize my existence."

"Okay, next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said, "There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave just as a dream, the revival of my clan and to kill a certain man." He finished, uncaringly.

"And…you" Kakashi said as he nodded toward me.

"My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. What I like… doesn't concern you. As for my dislikes, I'm already sure I made the message clear that I hate you," I said nodding toward Sasuke and Naruto, whom shuddered involuntarily, causing me to smirk. "As for my dreams…let's just say I only have nightmares. And my hobbies…" I lifted up my ipod, indicating music was all I like. "Yeah… so we're done," I finished off.

Kakashi told us we had a mission coming up…survival training. He began to tell us about it, how out of 27 students…only 9 would pass. He told us what time to meet at and suggested we didn't eat breakfast.

On my way home, I began to think,

_We can not mess this up. I will KILL Naruto and Sasuke if we lose. We only have ONE chance…_

**Yeah, when we get home, training, and a big dinner filled with fiber! **Inner chimed

_Got it! And I know we aren't supposed to eat breakfast, but we should eat just a cereal bar, and if we throw up… we throw up_.

**Right...Hey wait—**

"Hey Sakura," I looked over to see Neji heading my way… and Shikimaru… Choji… Shino…Naruto… Kiba… and ten other boys.

They all began to talk at once which resulted in a blur of words.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, furiously. Everyone immediately shut their mouths.

"Sakura, my love for you is for youthful then a new born baby," Said the boy with the bushy eyebrows.

"This is Lee," Neji said while glaring at him.

"Hn," I said as I began to walk away. I slipped in my ipod, hoping they'd get the message. But they didn't, and began starting around five different conversations at once.

I turned my music up louder, but they raised their voice as they competed, trying to talk over each other. I turned it up to full blast, but they were louder than that! I bet the whole village could here them.

Just then a shuriken was thrown in the middle of their huddle. Unfortunately…no one was hurt… I turned the volume down, and looked up to see a smirking Sasuke.

"Uchiha," Neji glared.

"Sorry to interrupt your little fest, but Sakura promised to train with me," He said.

I nodded toward him and jumped onto the roof. I was going to owe him one, and I could tell he was amused by the little show our former classmates had put on.

When we were far enough, he turned to me with a smirk. "You owe me,"

I roll eyes, "I know," I responded. "What do you want?" I said, suspiciously.

"Like I said before, Train with me," he said, with a gleam in his eye.

"Fine," I said, "This will give me practice anyway," We began to spar, and I showed him new moves. We trained until it was dark out side, which was only nine o' clock. He insisted on walking me home, because "it was too late for a 'young women' to walk home by them selves".

As we were walking in silence, We past a women carrying bags, I chuckled and turned to Sasuke, then said "are you going to walk her home too?"

He glared at me for a second, before smirking, "Hmm... maybe, you think she'd go for me?" He said with a playful wink.

"Pssh, totally," I laughed.

**Keep focused!** Inner shouted.

I stopped laughing as we lapsed in silence again. When we reached my house, he walked me to the door.

"Do you live by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" I replied.

"Mmhmm, all of us in team seven live by ourselves," he stated,

"We all enjoy our privacy," I added on.

Silence.

"Well… I should go in now," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" I opened the door with my key and took a step in.

"Hey… Sakura?" Sasuke said, some what uneasy,

"Yeah…?" I asked.

"We should do this again sometime…Train! ...I mean..." he said, with a small smile.

"Yeah..." I said nodding my head.

He walked into the fog and disappeared. I sighed exhaustedly, as I shut the door.

**No distractions…** Inner said

_I know, sorry,_ I replied in my head

I made lasagna for dinner and drank a cup of milk along with it.

It was about 11:30 when I went to sleep; I hate about five hours and a half to sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into dream world…


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I slipped out of bed, fully awake. It was a habit. If an intruder broke in to the house, I wouldn't be fighting with sleep in my eye and groggily.

I showered and brushed my teeth. As soon as I was dressed in a pair of black jeans, neon green hoodie and white tank top, I ate two chewy granola bars and drank a swig of apple juice. I grabbed my gear (ipod, supple of kunais and others) I slipped on my shoes and head out the door. Sasuke, Naruto and I arrived at the same time.

Hours later, we were still waiting for our sensei. At the same time, Sasuke and Naruto's stomach growled involuntarily.

Kakashi finally appeared and began to explain the rules.

_Okay, get the bells, pass the test and… don't get tied up! __Easy._

**SHANNARO! **

_Okay, now that were in our hiding places we have to come up with a strategy—_

"Pssst, Sakura…over here," Naruto said.

"Shhh," I hissed

"I have a plan…"

"Take that!" Naruto said jumping out in the open.

He began to attack Kakashi while dodging his tricks. I used the trick that I used on Naruto before, to quickly tie up sensei, though it would only hold him a few seconds. As soon as he was tied, I reached for the bells. _Got them!_

I held one in the air, about to throw it to Naruto, when it disappeared from my hands.

I turned to see Sasuke holding it above me with his thumb and index finger.

"Give it." I growled.

He chuckled lightly and bent down a little toward my ear,

"Sorry Sakura, but I had to do what I had to do," I glared at him, as sensei brushed himself off from the round.

I looked over to Naruto, who was nearly to tears, no, not the obnoxious kind, where they are pouring uncontrollably down your face and your having grieving shudders of breath, no, that's just very annoying. But he's eyes filled up, though I know he was trying to hide it. _This was his one chance at becoming Hokage, and he needed more than I did._

"Okay, so the winners are Sasuke and Sak…"

"Whoops." I said, unemotionally, and "tripped" over, tossing my bells in the air to directly fall in Naruto's hand.

"Hmmm… I guess Sasuke and Naruto win. Too bad for me," I said uncaringly.

_I hate myself._

**Yeah, I hate you too.**

"Sakura, why did you do that?" Naruto said, utterly confused.

"Did _what_?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He gave me this begging kind of look like he needed to know. "Uh…fine, this is your _one_ chance, and there are still other things I could train for…"

"Thank you Sakura-Chan!" he said hugging me.

"Get…the hell…off….of me…if you want to live… to become Hokage." I said gritting my teeth.

"Well, I'll see you guys around then…" I said as I started to walk off.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, the log, whatever," I shrugged.

"Actually, you all pass, that was great team work!"

"So…no log?"

"Yep, no log, from now on, we are team seven,"

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, Sakura…" Kakashi said, "How did you keep up your energy…?"

At that, I smirked, "I ate breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sasuke…or Naruto…?)**

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B," he whispered into the head set.

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C," I replied, in position.

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A," Naruto said.

"Your so god damn slow, Naruto," I growled into the microphone.

"The seventh unit…"

"The target has moved! After it!" We hid ourselves behind the tree and got ready to move after it.

"What is the distance?" Kakashi asked,

"Five meters, I'm ready to go," Naruto replied,

"I am too," Sasuke whispered

"Me too…" I said starring intensely at my target.

"Okay…" Kakashi said, "Go!"

We all jumped at it, and Naruto, swung his arms around the tabby cat. And yelled, "I got it!"

When we gave the obese woman her cat back, she drowned it in her love. Poor cat…

"Now Kakashi," the Hokage said, "the seventh unit's next mission is… babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy… Grocery shopping at the neighboring town... Helping dig up a potato pit—"

"No! No thanks to all of those! I want a more exciting mission! Choose something else!" Naruto yelled.

"Idiot! Your still a nowhere ninja! Everyone needs to start off with the easy missions to gain experience!"

But, but…" Naruto interjected, "We've only been doing dumb missions lately!"

Kakashi hit Naruto in the back of the head "Cut it out,"

**Inner Sakura Narrates**

**Then the Hokage started to explain the whole jest about missions and he started to say something clients….and someone requested babysitting to assignations… blah, blah, blah ranked from D to A… I am The Great Hokage, fear me!... (Okay fine, that last part didn't happen... It's MY fan fiction!) **

**So then Naruto… being Naruto… got bored and just started rambling to himself "I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm having miso ramen today and blah…"**

**Hokage started talking…Naruto interjects…talk, talk, talk… Naruto acts like a childish bastard… eh, daily routine…**

**Back to Sakura's Narrations…**

_That is the last time I let you narrate this story!_

**Ah! But it's also your first…**

_I think we just missed about of explaining crap… _

**Eh…**

_So… how about that pizza we had last night…_

**Yeah…that was good…**

_Wait! Did they just say we were going to escort around some drunken hobo?!_

**Yeah…**

_Must. Kill. Naruto…_twitch, twitch

**Well at least we're doing something…more important…?**

_Fine…_

After we left for the mission, Kakashi was explaining something… I was just listening to music and tuning basically everything out.

We passed by a puddle, and I noticed a suspicious look cross his face.

_Something's up…_

**Wait! A puddle? IT DIDN"T RAIN IN A WHILE!**  
_So… ASSAINS?!_

**We'll have to find out...**

I shut off my ipod before anyone noticed and prepared for battle. I acted natural, though my muscles tensed.

When they sprang out, they caught "Kakashi" in chains and pulled, causing "him" to tear apart. But what most didn't notice was that he replaced himself with logs. Naruto screamed out our sensei's name, terrified.

Just when they were about to attack Naruto, Sasuke used a kunai to trap the chain attached to them to a tree, then held on to both of their arms and then he sprang up and kicked them across their face.

Their chain broke, and the two split up… one heading toward me, and one toward Naruto.

"He's coming," the old man stated, frightened.

**Oh really? Because I totally missed a man dressed in full black and armor, attempted to kill us, and now charge toward me. **Inner said sarcastically.

I kick him in the stomach, causing him to spit up blood, and fall to his knees. I stood behind him and put one hand on either side of his face. He started to struggle, but as soon as I head it exactly right, I twisted his neck upward, to make it look like I snapped his neck, causing it to look like death, though he was only unconscious. We still need to interrogate them.

Kakashi appeared next to me, and picked the guy up.

He then turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, sorry for not helping you out right away. I got you hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move,"

He walked up to me and Sasuke and smiled down, "Anyway, good job Sasuke. You too Sakura, amazing job!"

I looked over at Naruto, whose face crossed over between, disappointed and just plain pissed off.

"Hey," Sasuke said smirking toward him, "Are you hurt… Scaredy Cat?" I sent him a glare which probably made the phrase "If looks could kill," cross over his mind.

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted, "There is poison in these guys' nails; we need to take out the poison right away."

"What?" Naruto said, in shock.

"We have to open up the wound and leech out the poisoned blood, don't move much or the poison will spread through your body… By the Way Tazuna-san…"

"W-what is it?" He replied shakily.

"I need to talk to you…" Kakashi said quietly.

Kakashi tied the two men up to the tree and we began to interrogate them. After we found out they were after Tazuna, which was a higher mission then he paid for.

"This sure is a burden; let's go back to the village to cure Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto got this look that I've seen so many times before. The one that said: I'm-going-to-prove-myself-to-you-by-doing-something-highly-unnessary-and-stupid! He, then, swung his kunai and stabbed himself in the back of the hand.

"Why am I different...Why am I always?" He said, and –

**Mind if I cut in?**

_Fine, go I trust you just this once to Narrate…_

**Shoot! We missed what they said! **

_Agh!_

**Don't worry… It was just him talking about how hard he worked…**

_That's kind of rude the way you implied what you said… He did work hard, you know._

**We'll see…**

"..I'm never going to be frightened and back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke,"

_Rivalry? This is what the commotion is about?_

**Yeah… but just think, they will work extra hard and become a tougher competitor to train with…**

_I guess… God! What is he screaming about?_

**Kakashi said something about dying…I don't know. I think he mey have stabbed himself…**

_Well… so much for the better competition…_

**Heh, yeah…**

_Back on the mission we must go!_


End file.
